


Chi-cuadrado

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Google Poetics [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph ha cometido un terrible error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chi-cuadrado

**Author's Note:**

> En respuesta a [esta prompt](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/2506.html?thread=53962#t53962):
> 
>  

Apenas han pasado cinco minutos cuando la petulante voz de la conciencia de Steph le anuncia que ha cometido un terrible error.

Apoya la barbilla en la palma de su mano y se inclina sobre la mesa. La silla cruje, se mece. Todo a su alrededor se perfila de manera irreal, cada sonido y cada textura, cada chirrido de la silla. Uno. Dos. Continúa balanceándose, hasta que Bárbara pone una mano encima de su libro de Estadística Avanzada y frunce el ceño.

—Steph, si no vas a prestarme atención no sé por qué me has pedido ayuda.

Sacude la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No, no —centra de nuevo la mirada en los números. Sólo enfocar le aburre. Se rasca el cuello por debajo de la sudadera, donde comienza su traje—. Cien por cien contigo, Babs. Las matemáticas son mi vida, dispara.

Bárbara pone los ojos en blanco, de una manera que le hace sentir inadecuada. Se pregunta si es algo que Tim aprendió de ella, o si lo llevaba ya de serie.

Se abanica con su cuaderno, pero lo único que hace es mover el aire caliente a su alrededor.

—Deberíamos actualizar las instalaciones —comenta sin pensar, interrumpe a Bárbara a mitad de una explicación sobre el chi-cuadrado. La primera vez que lo escuchó se le escapó una risa. La segunda y la tercera también. Je. Chi. Sacude la cabeza.  
—Deberíamos actualizar tus notas.

Steph arruga la nariz y se desliza en su silla, cae como un peso muerto. Ve cómo Bárbara esconde una sonrisa, y después vuelve a señalar una línea con su lápiz. “Si se te va la concentración podría conseguir que Dick nos prestase a Damian. Estoy segura de que estaría _encantado_ de darte clases particulares.”

—Eso no sería en absoluto humillante.

Y ahí está. Esa sonrisa condescendiente que se adueña del rostro de Babs. Esa sí que sabe de dónde la aprendió Tim.

—Para ser una superheroína te invaden unas olas de maldad algo sospechosas. Quizá debería investigarte —se arremanga la sudadera y el tono berenjena del traje queda al descubierto.

Escondido debajo de la ropa no hace más que acrecentar el calor. Pensó que serían una, dos horas. Patrulla, gofres y a casa. Pan comido. Oh, cuán doloroso es el orgullo juvenil.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero a veces haces que Cass parezca una summa cum laude.  
—Te pagaré si haces este examen por mí, Babs.  
—Soy una mujer sencilla, no necesito bienes materiales.

Steph resopla. Se apoya de nuevo en la mesa y piensa en la madrugada, la corriente de adrenalina subiéndole por todo el cuerpo al lanzarse de la azotea mientras amanece. Quizá alguna buena pelea que le haga olvidar esa sensación de músculos atrofiados. Se anota llamar a Kara, que siempre está buscando puñetazos, y que quizá la invite a desayunar después del ejercicio.

No como otros.

—Te odio.  
—Me quieres. Ahora vamos a conseguirte un notable.


End file.
